The Once And Smurfy King
"The Once And Smurfy King" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the comic book version of "King Smurf", with occasional references to the cartoon version of the same story. About The Story From Vic George: Since the comic book version of "King Smurf" is my favorite version of the story, I have thought of somehow including an adaptation of that as part of my series while also maintaining that the cartoon version of the story is still canon. The inclusion of Smurfette in this adaptation, her role now being in Lord Smurf the First's castle while secretly serving the Rebellion, is partly inspired by the character of Maid Marian from Robin Hood. Plot Summary Brainy's daughter Sophia is writing a book called "The Once And Smurfy King", which is her version of how King Smurf came to be. In her version, as Papa Smurf went off into the mountains to get some more wrinkleroot, Brainy and Anonymous held an election to see which Smurf would be suitable for the role of being the village leader. With an overwhelming majority of votes due to his vigorous campaigning, Anonymous was chosen to be the leader, and immediately he started to impose his authority upon all his fellow Smurfs, wearing a gold-colored suit and referring to himself as "Lord Smurf the First". As he became more tyrannical in his dealings with his fellow Smurfs, a group of Smurfs decided to rebel against his authority and hid themselves in the forest, eventually with more and more Smurfs joining their group. As the number of rebels and the number of Smurfs still loyal to Lord Smurf the First began to even out, the king decided to have a high fence built around the village to keep the rebels out and to keep more Smurfs from joining the rebels' ranks. Then an ultimatum was given to the king, warning him to abdicate his position by the following day or there will be an attack. Choosing to refuse giving in, Lord Smurf the First had his Smurfs prepare for the coming attack to repel the rebels as they would storm the village. Eventually with his defenses breached, his forces outnumbered, and his castle destroyed, Lord Smurf the First prepared to make a final stand against the rebels when Papa Smurf returned, admonishing his little Smurfs for acting like human beings. Realizing how terrible he had acted as the village leader while Papa Smurf was gone, Anonymous gave up his role as king and went to clean up the village, with all his fellow Smurfs joining in when they realized how responsible they were for the mess they made. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ Songs * "One Thing Leads To Another" * "It's Good To Be King" * "We're Not Gonna Take It" * "You've Got Another Thing Coming" * "My Country, 'Tis Of Thee" Notes * The story title is based on that of The Once And Future King, an Arthurian fantasy novel by T.H. White. * The proverb that Brainy quotes to Lord Smurf the First, "the smurf populi is the smurf Dei," is based on "vox populi, vox Dei", meaning "the voice of the people is the voice of God". * It is one of two stories where Duncan McSmurf actually shaves off his sideburns and posed as a regular Smurf. The other story where he does this is "Dreamy's Birthday Wish", although in that case it was to pose as a regular Swoof. * Duncan McSmurf's cry of "Smurfland gu bràth" is based on "Alba gu bràth" (which means "Scotland forever"), used by Mel Gibson's portrayal of William Wallace in the film Braveheart. His speech of encouragement to the rebel Smurfs also comes from that movie. * Empath mentions what happened with Greedy Smurf in "The Master Smurf". * Empath mentions King Solomon from "The Smurf Of Solomon" as one of his literary rivals competing for Smurfette's heart. * Anonymous as Lord Smurf the First telling Smurfette that she could have anything "up to half his kingdom" is based on similar promises made in Scripture by various kings to females, including King Ahasuerus and King Herod Antipas. Possible Voice Cast * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeill * Psycheliana -- Amy Poehler * Libra -- Jeri Ryan * Fiona -- Evanna Lynch * Meaghan -- Saoirse Ronan * Gillian McSmurf -- Karen Gillan * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Greedy -- Thomas Wilson * Vanity -- Mark Meer * Jokey -- Max Casella * Lazy -- Tom Kenny * Carpenter -- Tim Allen * Nabby -- Greg Cipes * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Stories about tyrants